


Keeping Up with the Nikiforovs

by Nichiiro



Series: Keeping up with the Nikiforovs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Drugs, Family Drama, M/M, Money, Multi, Past Violence, Sibling Rivalry, cursing, hard partying, minor dependacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiiro/pseuds/Nichiiro
Summary: Victor had a lot going on in his head. Of course he was devastated about his mother’s passing, but his hair was thinning at the thought of having to be around his family during this time. It wasn’t that he disliked his family, but his family always seemed to brew drama in situations like these.The dread of having to explain it all to Yuuri suddenly washed over Victor like a wave. He wasn’t ready to subject him to the hot mess that is his family, but considering they were to be married within a year, he didn’t have a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very involved headcanon that is a crossover of Yuri!!! On Ice and Keeping Up with the Kardashians. My Victor theory is that he comes from a very large, very notable Russian family comprised of seven children, all raised by a farmer dad and strict tiger mom. 
> 
> This will be filled with pettiness, drama, tea, shade, and the sort. Please don’t hate me for the situations I’m going to be putting these characters through. It's going to be MESSY. My goal is to keep this series ongoing for as long as possible so enjoy the ride with me. Kudos and Comments are so so so appreciated!!! 
> 
> -Hitsuji
> 
> PS- 
> 
> This has not been beta’d yet so I’m sure there are typos and inconsistencies everywhere, so I’m sorry :)

K:  _ Victor, it’s time to come home. Mother passed in her sleep last night _

  
  


“Mom’s dead…?” Victor mulled the words over and over in his head as he roused awake. The words on the mobile screen couldn’t be right, he thought. But after giving his eyes several rough dabs he realized that the message was indeed correct. 

 

“Shit. Yuuri…” Victor called out as he shook the blanket mass beside him. Yuuri only groaned in response, clearly annoyed from being woken up. “What, Victor?” He muttered with a hoarse tone, very disoriented from being jolted awake in the middle of deep sleep. 

 

“My mother. S-she’s... _dead_.” Victor said solemnly, hanging his head low as he choked out a quiet sob. Yuuri took his cue to rise from his position and comfort Victor by holding onto him around the waist, eyes still nearly sealed shut. He couldn’t see anyway without his glasses, and it was very dark in the bedroom.

 

“I’m so sorry, Victor.” Yuuri sympathized, voice still groggy. 

 

They had been expecting the call regarding Victor’s ailing mother for days. Somehow, even after expecting his mother’s impending death, he still didn’t feel prepared for it in the least bit. It somehow made things hurt worse than if she died suddenly. 

 

Yuuri massaged Victors shoulders as he held him, kissing his silver hair softly with every sob. He was calm, likely due to being far removed from Victor’s family. He’d only seen one picture from Victor’s childhood. The normal thing to do during a time like this is to cry, Yuuri thought, but he felt that this moment needed at least one of them to be in a neutral state. 

 

“I need to prepare everything. I have to find a flight to Moscow for tomorrow, reschedule my meetings, and the apartment is still a mess.” Victor whined with a weak voice. After retiring from competitive figure skating and becoming a full-time coach Victor’s schedule was nothing short of exhausting. His colleagues and juniors constantly warned him of the dangers of overworking and stretching himself too thin. 

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it all out later.” Yuuri assured him, “But first I’ll make us some tea.” Yuuri wrestled the blankets before hopping out of bed and moving into the kitchen. From the bedroom Victor could hear Yuuri whisking about as he prepared their tea. He gave a sad, hopeless sigh before he rose from the bed. He slipped into some comfortable clothing, a white shirt and loose pants, and took a seat on his parlor chair facing the frosty window. 

 

Victor had a lot going on in his head. Of course he was devastated about his mother’s passing, but his hair was thinning at the thought of having to be around his family during this time. It wasn’t that he disliked his family, but his family always seemed to brew drama in situations like these. 

 

The dread of having to explain it all to Yuuri suddenly washed over Victor like a wave. He wasn’t ready to subject him to the hot mess that is his family, but considering they were to be married within a year, he didn’t have a choice. He searched through his phone contact list. Once he found the number her was searching for his fingers furiously began typing away at the keyboard, producing paragraphs after paragraph. Send.

  
  


“Who are you texting?” Victor jumped at Yuuri’s voice cutting through the silence. His shock startled Yuuri as well. “Jesus, what’s wrong with you?”

 

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “N-nothing at all. You just startled me is all.”

 

“Here’s your tea. I added sugar already.” Yuuri said as he handed Victor the steaming tea. Victor took a slow and careful sip. “This is perfect, love. Thank you.”

 

Victor hummed as he took another sip of tea.

 

“I went ahead and called the rink and had your classes postponed until further notice.” Yuuri said as he sipped away on his own tea. “And there’s a flight that leaves out to Moscow tomorrow morning. I went ahead and booked the flight for us so we’re there before lunch. And Otabek is keeping Makkachin. I tried Yurio, but he had other plans.”

  
  
  


_ Oh yes, of course Yuri is unavailable _ , Victor thought, but to save himself the drama he kept the thought to himself . “How do you arrange all of that so quickly?”

 

Yuuri chuckled softly, “Technology? Two-thousand dollar pocket computer, perhaps.” he shot 

 

Victor a playful grin to which Victor rolled his eyes. “Well, I appreciate that. Thank you, Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri smiled as he sat on Victor’s lap, following his gaze out the window. It was snowing every other day in St. Petersburg, but the days felt drearier these days, with gray skies and wet air every single day. 

 

“I’m sorry your first time meeting my family has to be under these circumstances,” Victor said quietly feeling the weight of the guilt considering it was Victor’s idea to keep Yuuri away for as long as possible, after all. Victor’s family was nothing short of complicated and he wasn’t quite sure Yuuri could handle it without proper orientation. 

 

Yuuri pushed a finger to hush Victor. “Don’t apologize,” he started, “I know I was mad before about it, but I’m not mad anymore.” He said with a slight blush as he swallowed a bit of pride. Victor wrapped his arms loosely around Yuuri’s mid section and leaned his head against his shoulder. “I’m ready to meet your family. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I will accept the good and the bad when it concerns you. Because I love you.” 

 

Victor’s heart fluttered at the words. For days the pair slept in separate rooms after a heated argument regarding Victor’s family. Yuuri had only learned about his future in-laws a month ago on the eve of their dating anniversary. Yuuri was hurt and ashamed, and though he had forgiven Victor, he secretly still felt the shame every time he spoke with a family member on the phone. He felt left out. Disregarded to say the least. But Yuuri was willing to let it go for the sake of their relationship, hoping Victor would come around on his own. But nature had its way before he could arrange a meeting.

 

Victor nestled his head deeper into his lover’s chest and sighed exhaustedly. 

 

“Thank you, solnyshko. I don’t deserve you.” Victor choked out a quiet sob. Yuuri squeezed tighter. 

 

“That’s my line.” Yuuri chuckled, a lump in his throat forming as a reaction to his mate’s tears.

 

They held each other for what seemed like hours. They both needed it after their drama filled month. The entire time all Yuuri could think about were social battle tactics he could possibly use to sway his in-laws into liking him. But the thought managed to twist itself in his mind.  _ They’re going to hate me _ . He thought. But he wouldn’t dare unpack that while Victor was in this state. So he decided it was better left unsaid for now. 

 

“We should go to bed if we plan on waking up with time to shower and pack.” Yuuri suggested as he stood up from Victor’s lap and walked towards the bedroom. Victor tailed behind him reluctantly. “You coming?” Yuuri turned and tugged at his mate’s arm.

 

“Give me just a minute. I need to call my sister.” Victor said as he pulled his phone out and dialed the numbers. Yuuri sighed softly as he made his way to the bed. When the coast was clear Victor hit call and waited for the other line to pick up.

 

“ _Vitya, I was just going to call you just now, then you called me!_ ” a boisterous, high pitched voice chimed over the phone followed by a shush on Victor’s end.

 

“Yuuri just went to bed. We’ll be flying in tomorrow morning and we’re staying with you.” Victor demanded.

 

“ _What’s wrong with Igor’s place? At least he has a spare room. Not that I mind you guys staying with me._ ” 

 

Victor pinched his nose with slight annoyance. Why couldn’t she just cooperate without question?

“Katya,” he spoke in a firm whisper. “You know _exactly_ why I can’t stay with Igor. Besides having three loud kids running around, he also has...you know what he has all around the house.” 

 

“ _Guns? I have guns, too, you know._ ” Katya snickered.

 

“Not guns, stupid. _Evidence_.” Victor practically said voicelessly. 

 

“ _Ohh...you mean you don’t want him finding evidence of…_ ” Katya trailed off, leaving room for Victor to finish her sentence. He didn’t follow through.

 

“I’m not saying her name. I’ll never say her name, so don’t even test me.” Victor warned.

 

“ _Oh C’mon! She’s your sister for cry-_ ” 

 

“Thanks! Thanks, Katya. We’ll see you tomorrow afternoon, love you, BYE.” And with that Victor slammed his thumb on the end call button before giving Katya the chance to bid her ados. 

 

He sighed heavily before joining his mate in the bed. Yuuri was already cocooned in the plush blankets and snoring softly. 

 

Victor carefully climbed into bed, wrapping himself in the blanket as well, lazily spooning his legs around Yuuri’s. He wasn’t truly tired if he was being honest. His mind was racing as he calculated all the ways this introduction could go wrong. Victor alone could hardly handle the drama that came attached with the Nikiforov name. He couldn't even begin to fathom how it would affect Yuuri. He wasn’t sure he was ready to see it, or if he would ever be ready. 

 

But nature had its own plans. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds a photograph and Victor doesn't want to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are over!!! I'm in-between jobs right now so my posts are going to be a bit inconsistent. I hope you'll bare with me. I don't think I mentioned this yet but I plan to have coupling art for this fic. If you have recommendations of scenarios I should draw as it related to this fic please let me know in the comments. I hope you enjoy this!

It was 10 o’clock the next morning and things were already going to shit, starting with oversleeping past the alarm, Victor’s car tire going flat due to the cold, Victor being completely unaware of how to fill or change a tire, Yuuri’s phone shattering due to changing Victor’s tire, and Yuuri being so angry with Victor that he refused to speak to him for the rest of the day. 

 

This was the current situation as the pair sat, surrounded by other passengers waiting to board the flight. Yuuri was fuming after several hours. He normally gave his mate the benefit of the doubt with these kinds of screw ups, but he was at his limit today. 

 

“Yuu~ri…” Victor pouted quietly, flopping his hands onto his own thighs.

 

“You’re acting like a child.” Yuuri responded with a snide tone. Victor’s eyes rolled as he pulled his ball cap over his eyes, then slid further down the seat.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ve said it a million times, I’ll say it a million more. I’m sorry.” Victor pleaded. He hated when Yuuri was upset with him. Especially over small things like not knowing how to fix cars, or not being the best cook. 

 

He wasn’t fed with a silver spoon his entire life. Well...at least it wasn’t something he was going to admit to the  _ all-knowing _ Yuuri.

 

He admired Yuuri and his ability to adapt and learn, and retain all the knowledge being thrown at him. Victor wasn’t always the best with managing his career and his normal life, so of course he didn’t have opportunities to cook, or to organize, or even to date. And now that he was retired, it was starting to show. 

 

When  Yuuri first moved in, he saw the task of teaching Victor how to do basic things endearing. But after about a month he began to feel like a service maid. Any other day Yuuri would be fine letting it go, but today was a terrible day.

 

“Air Russia flight R5696 to Moscow,” a voice over the loudspeaker began.

 

“This is us.” Victor mumbled as he stood up grabbing his coat, preparing to race his way to the first class line, Yuuri following slowly behind him.

 

“...is running behind from it’s previous destination. There will be a four hour delay. We do apologize for the inconvenience.” The attendant with a painted smile said over the loudspeaker. The loud click of the microphone was followed by collected groans from the waiting passengers.

 

“Fuck me.” Victor hissed, slamming his coat back into the chair with frustration. He defeatedly plopped back into his original seat. Yuuri hung his head and turned around, finding his way back as well. 

 

“Well, I guess that gives us time for a late breakfast?” Yuuri suggested, glancing over at Victor. Victor had his fingers holding his eyes shut so he couldn’t see Yuuri staring. He was always intrigued when Victor showed any other emotions besides pure joy. His fingers moved forward aimed at Victors bangs. Victor swatted gently, pushing Yuuri’s hands away from him. 

 

“I’m not very hungry right now.” Victor said, his tone of voice slightly darker than usual. He must be really pissed, Yuuri thought. 

 

“Well I’m hungry. Will you walk with me at least?” He said as he stood back up, offering his hand. Victor looked up at him, his features softening at the cuteness. He sighed through his nose and nodded. He took Yuuri’s hand and planted a soft, warm kiss onto it before rising up and joining. 

  
  


They ate in silence and surfed through their social media during their time waiting to board, Victor on his phone, Yuuri on his tablet. Victor wasn’t sure if it was some game they were playing where the first one to talk loses, but in the final hour he couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“I’m going to get the tires fixed as soon as we get home. I’m sorry for putting it off.” Victor said quietly, placing his hand on top of Yuuri’s. Yuuri pocketed his phone and invited Victor to intertwine their fingers. 

 

“I forgive you. I’m sorry for being naggy earlier.” Yuuri responded, setting his head onto his knees which were pulled to his chest. “Let’s just forget this morning and finish out the day. It’s going to be a long weekend.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. In that case I’ll need to get a replacement phone as soon as I get there.” Yuuri said as he held the shattered phone in front of him.  “My poor pocket computer.” He whined. The entire screen was not only shattered, but black due to the leaky plasma.

  
  


“Air Russia flight R5696 to Moscow is  now boarding. Please have you ID, Passport, and boarding pass ready.” The voice called over the loudspeaker, followed by a collective sigh of relief from frustrated  passengers.

  
  
  


Their flight was just over an hour. Their cab ride was filled with Russian small talk between Victor and the driver. This was Yuuri’s first time in Moscow, so of course his attention was drawn to the window. Other than a few high rise flats and skyscrapers, Moscow was a modest city in comparison to St. Petersburg where people were a bit more haughty.

 

Yuuri adjusted when he felt the weight of Victor against him. He matched his gaze as Victor pointed out of the window. “That’s where I lived when I was a kid. Right where that light is.”

 

Yuuri gazed at the warm, yellow light shining from the distance, its illumination isolated against the growing darkness of the city. 

 

“Are we going there?” Yuuri asked curiously. He still didn’t know where they were going after all.

 

“No way. We’re going to Katya’s place!” Victor beamed, his mouth forming a sappy heart. Yuuri scrunched his brow as if to remember something important.

 

“Katya,” He searched, “That’s you...sister?” Yuuri threw a guess to the wind. He knew Victor had a lot of siblings, so he’d only assume they were one of them.

 

“Not just my sister, Yuuri. My  _ twin sister _ !” Victor beamed again. 

 

Just as Yuuri shrugged, the realization slowly began to hit him, with his eyes widening. “You have a twin?!” He whisper-shouted. 

 

“Yep. Though it’s not really a public fact. I liked to keep my family and my profession separate, for their protection.” He said matter-of-factly, “But yes. I have a twin sister.”

 

“I don’t know if I feel betrayed as your boyfriend or as your fan. But regardless, I can’t believe there are two of you walking around this planet.” Yuuri snorted.

 

“I’ll take the compliment version of your remark.” Victor retorted, planting a kiss on his forehead. The cab slowed to a stop before the arrived in front of a rustic looking house with a yard covered with lawn decorations. “This is the place.”

 

They both grabbed their things from the trunk of the cab, and after paying the driver, they both dragged their bags behind them up the few steps to the door. Yuuri started experiencing a cold sweat from the nerves, and if Victor was being honest he was pretty nervous as well. It had been years since he’d last seen any member of his family. 

 

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Yuuri spoke meekly, before Victor’s finger was on the doorbell.

 

“Don’t be silly. If I like you, she’ll like you,” Victor said, offering Yuuri warm smile. Yuuri felt a small ounce of courage build up inside. “But I can’t speak for the rest.” The sounds of crashing pianos filled Yuuri’s ears.  _ So much for courage _ . He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell and the voice of a large dog howling inside. 

 

At least they have a dog, Yuuri thought.

 

The door swung open, nearly slamming into the poor pooch. Yuuri smiled past his nerves, standing only a step behind Victor. “Hi, I’m Yu..” he trailed off, realizing that neither Victor of Katya have closed their mouths which were gaping. The silent, twinkling eye contact started to make Yuuri uncomfortable. Before he could say anything the silver-haired pair closed the space between them like a couple of magnets, and squeezed the life out of each other. 

 

“My sister!” Victor cried.

 

“My brother!” Katya sobbed, before smothering him with several kisses to the cheek. “I can’t believe you’re here.” 

 

They pulled away slightly, examining each other’s tear stained faces. 

 

“You look old, these days.” Katya teased, poking at Victors sharp cheekbones, making his face turn a light pink.

 

“Well, you’re getting fat. So we’re even.” Victor laughed and he squeezed at the loose skin around her waist. 

 

Meanwhile, Yuuri observed in complete silence as if he were watching two animals in the wild. He lifted his sweaty hand and waved meekly while clearing his throat. 

 

“U-uhm. Hello...I’m Yuuri.” he said shyly, grabbing the attention of the twins, bringing them both out of their weird, gross trance. Katya’s eyes widened, as well as her grin, as she threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. 

 

“You’re the Yuuri my brother speaks of so fondly! I’m so happy to finally meet you!” Katya squealed as she rocked Yuuri side to side in their embrace. She kissed both of his cheeks before pulling away, leaving Yuuri feeling slightly disoriented. Both Yuuri and Victor were covered in light traces of Katya’s lipstick. 

 

“Well, lets go inside. Its freezing.” She demanded, leaving space for them to come inside. 

 

They took off their shoes and walked pass the foyer of Katya’s home. It was an interesting home to say the least. It looked and felt like a cottage in the woods on the inside, even though the outside was fairly modern, and in the suburbs. Most of the furniture and decor looked second hand, and the house had a smell of old books and pine. It reminded Yuuri of Yu-Topia. 

Everything you need for showers and such is already prepared for you in the bathroom. I’m going to get started on dinner soon.Victor, you know where everything is.Yuuri, please make yourself at home.” Katya said as she made way for the kitchen.

 

Yuuri and Victor looked at each other for a moment. “See...I told you she would like you.” Victor said, smiling softly. Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

 

“I still can’t believe you never told me you had a twin.” Yuuri muttered softly as he walked into the guest bedroom with his bags.

 

“Well, now you know.” Victor said, following Yuuri with his own things. He planted a kiss on Yuuri’s lips when he caught up to him. “And I beg of you, no more arguing for the day. My heart can’t take you being mad at me anymore today.” He extended his pinky finger to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri bit his lip and averted his gaze. “Fine. No arguing.” He promised, linking his own pinky around Victors. They both kissed their own hands to seal the deal.

 

“Great! I think I’m going to nap while Katya is cooking. Care to join me?” Victor asked. He had already began removing layers of clothing. Yuuri shook his head. 

 

“No thanks. I think I want to try to fix my phone.” 

 

“Suit yourself. Will you wake me in thirty minutes, then?” Victor said, muffled  through the blanket that was now over his face. 

 

“Sure thing. Sleep well.” Yuuri said as he sat at the desk nearest the bed. 

 

Yuuri tinkered with the phone for a moment before deciding it was best to pull the broken glass screen from the salvageable part of his phone. Yuuri rummaged through the desk drawers in search of something small enough to pry the glass, but whilst doing so, he discovered a small, dusty photograph with a few small withered spots on the edges. The photo contained a group of small children and a couple of babies surrounded by a garden of flowers. 

 

Yuuri’s heart fluttered as soon as he spotted Victor in the photo. He was wearing a parka to match Katya who was posing beside him. His guess was about seven or eight years old.

 

“Victor.” Yuuri shook Victor gently. 

 

“Hmm?” he moaned.

 

“How old were you in this photo?” Yuuri stood from the desk still examining the photo.

“Picture?” Victor almost yelped. Now he was fully awake as he snatched the photo from Yuuri’s grip. Victor examined the picture closely. “I would say about six. I only know because Alexi was still a baby. My brother.” Victor put the photo under his chest and resumed  his previous position. 

 

“Hey, I wasn’t done looking at that!” Yuuri whined as he nudged Victor’s hard side. Victor didn’t budge and pretended to sleep until Yuuri finally gave up. 

 

“I’ve never seen any photos of you as a kid, except the ones from your Junior days of course. Doesn’t Katariina have a photo album or something?” Yuuri asked as he checked more drawers and shelves for photos. 

 

A groan rumbled into the pillow Victor was laying on. “I’m sure you’ll find plenty of blackmail once we’re at the farm house.” 

 

Yuuri huffed through tight lips, causing his fringe to fly around. “Fine.” he said defeatedly. “It’s just, I think it’s really cool that you have such a big family.” 

 

“Cool isn’t the word I would use to describe the Nikiforovs. But I’m glad you think so.” Victor mumbled. He just wanted to nap. He had no interest in getting into this discussion. “Thirty minutes please?” He begged.

 

“Sure. Thirty minutes.” Yuuri replied quietly before setting an alarm on his tablet. He huffed heavily and went back to working on his phone, stopping every few minutes to spot an opportunity to steal the photo without Victor noticing. No luck. 

  
  
  


Thirty minutes turned into an hour. Yuuri had given up on his phone and was reading some comics online while Victor stubbornly roused from his nap. As he finally steadied on two feet he made a beeline for the bathroom. Yuuri snuck a glance at the bed and as he’d hoped, the photo was left unattended. 

 

Yuuri took his chance and swiped the photo and tucked it away in his pocket. Now he could look at it for as long as he wanted, that is unless Victor would notice the photo was gone. He jumped a bit as Victor returned to the room.

 

“Katya says dinner is ready in a few minutes. I think she made stroganoff.” Victor said.

Yuuri nodded innocently, “Okay. I’ll be out in a second.”

 

“Okay, love.” Victor said with a soft smile. He leaned over Yuuri and kissed his forehead before exiting the room again to join his sister.  _ Now’s my chance _ , Yuuri thought as he dashed to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. 

 

_ For once I can benefit from your shit memory _ , Yuuri thought.

 

He whipped the photo from his pocket and stared at it with glittering eyes. All the children looked similar, with the same round faces and red cheeks. He studied little Victor sporting bunny ears from one of the older kids, his older brother he guessed. He was even missing a few front teeth, along with Katya, and both of them had the same heart shape smile. Yuuri began counting the children in the picture. Two girls and three boys, and one other kid that he couldn’t determine if they were a boy or girl. 

 

“Your mother had six babies? Wow!” He whispered to himself. Yuuri had a small family himself, but even the four of them could easily create a crowd in the small places in Hasetsu. He couldn’t imagine being around seven other people every day for most of his life. 

 

“Yuu~ri! Your food will is getting cold!” Victor called from across the house.

 

“Coming!” He called back as he flushed the toilet. He pocketed the photo and exited the bathroom to join the others. He took his place at the table and flashed a smile at the two of them, giving his best poker face possible. “Wow, Katya, this looks great!” he beamed as he saw his plate. 

 

“It’s a secret family recipe. I’ll give it to you once you two are married.” Katya said with a wink as she licked her spoon.  

 

Yuuri blushed hard, causing Victor and Katya both to snicker. 

 

Apparently she had a knack for embarrassing him just as much as Victor did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've changed the tags because I don't want to spoil anything. 
> 
> also ...
> 
> I am in need of a beta reader for this fic. If you are interested at all please let me know below and I will give you my contact info.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to show some love. Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
